


Spooked.

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bathena Halloween, Bobby is a good husband, Creepy Noises, F/M, Laundry room sex, Spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: After spending some time with the 118 on Halloween Athena is convinced there’s something in her laundry room.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Spooked.

**Author's Note:**

> So October just happens to be one of my favorite months and i thought a Bathena Halloween fic would be a nice idea! And if anyone wants to suggest a holiday prompt I’m always open to it! 🎃
> 
> Happy reading! And also : explicit sexual content!

“I’m telling you I heard something in here.” Athena said as she pulled Bobby into the laundry room.

“Babe..don’t tell me you really think someone’s in here.” Bobby said following his wife.

“I didn’t say someone I said some-thing!” Athena said giving Bobby a annoyed look.

“Babe...I know Buck’s story probably freaked you out a bit..even I got a bit spooked.” Bobby said.

“Everything out of that boys mouth scares me sometimes.” “It has nothing to do with some silly Halloween story.” Athena said rolling her eyes as she stayed close to Bobby.

“I agree with you there.” Bobby said laughing.

Nudging her husband Athena jumped slightly at hearing a creaky sound. 

“That! Did you not see that!” Athena said gripping Bobby’s arm.

Wincing at the grip his wife had on his arm Bobby turned to wrap his other arm around Athena.

“I didn’t see anything because you didn’t turn on the light.” Bobby said.

“It’s way over there I ain’t going over there.” Athena said looking at Bobby as if he was crazy.

“Babe I think-“ Bobby tried to say before Athena interrupted him.

“If you say I’m overreacting then your sleeping out here.” Athena said.

“Okay then I won’t.” Bobby said moving so he could turn the light on and show her there was nothing out here.

“Bobby!” Don’t go out there!” Athena said trying to pull him.

“Why don’t we go back inside!” Athena said.

“So you can call me tomorrow and tell me you refuse to come out here to wash clothes because of this.” “Not a chance.” Bobby said as he went to search for the light.

“My hero.” Athena said dryly not wanting to move from the door as she watched Bobby.

“See Athena there is nothing in here.” Bobby said looking around the empty laundry room as the lights filled the room.

“Save for me and you of course.” Bobby said trying to make her laugh. 

“Okay maybe your right.” Athena said hugging Bobby.

“No more scary stories from Buck.” Bobby said letting his hands rest on her backside.

“Swear that boy pulls some of those right out of his behind.” Athena said looking at Bobby.

“Hmmm enough about Buck why don’t we go back to what we were doing before we came in here?” Bobby said kissing Athena’s neck.

“Hmm okay.” Athena said as she began to rub herself against Bobby’s front noticing how it didn’t take long to get him hard again. 

“Out here?” Bobby said lifting his eyebrows. 

“Yeah it’s quiet.” Athena said turning around in his arms.

“Hmmm okay.” Bobby said giving in.

Wrapping his arms around Athena’s waist he joined her mouth with his in a heated kiss at he led her toward the washing machine in the corner of the room.

“Didn’t take long for you to get in the mood.” Athena said as she lifted Bobby’s shirt over his head.

“Never does.” Bobby said smiling as he lifted Athena onto the washer.

“Hmmm.” Athena said as she moved her neck to the side as Bobby licked a line up to her ear taking it softly into his mouth.

Breathing heavily she unbuttoned his pants as Bobby wiggled them down his hips.

“I’m the only one naked here.” Bobby said nipping Athena’s ear.

Moaning Athena threw her own shirt to the floor along with Bobby’s.

“There.” “One off.” Athena said as she ran her her hands down his strong chest teasing him. 

Smirking Bobby leaned her back slightly as he gently lifted her up.

“Can I?” Bobby said referring to her leggings she was still wearing.

“Yes.” 

Slowly taking her pants off he went back to work letting his lips trail up to her thigh placing wet kissing along the side of her pussy knowing exactly where she wanted him.

“Bobby.” “Please.” Athena said gripping Bobby’s hair as she tried to get him closer.

Deciding not to torture her to much he went ahead and placed a few rough licks along her pussy before taking her clit into his mouth loving how she started to close her legs along his head. 

Lifting her right leg on his shoulder Bobby took her deeper fucking her even harder with his mouth adding one then two of his fingers loving how she wet she was for him.

“Bobby.” “I’m-“ Athena tried to say before Bobby took her by surprise and sucked her roughly loving how she screamed loud for him coming for him.

Lifting his head smugly Bobby smiled as Athena leaned her head against the wall.

“Nights not over yet.” Bobby said as he scooted his wife closer to him laughing as the washer turned on.

“Now isn’t the time.” Athena said she felt Bobby push his cock into her not caring about the noise the washing machine was making.

Gripping his shoulders she matched his fast thrusts loving amazing it felt having her husband so deep inside her. 

Leaving bites along her neck normally Athena would complain but tonight she wanted to just focus on him. 

“Harder Bobby.” Athena said she let her nails scrape along his back.

Groaning Bobby pulled his self out slightly before pushing back into her roughly. 

Moving to take kiss her Bobby let his tongue mix with hers loving the taste of her. It was like he never get tired of kissing her.

Feeling her close Bobby trailed his hand down rubbing her clit until he felt her legs quiver and let her bury her head into his neck as she came for him again. 

It didn’t take much longer for Bobby to come as well spoiling himself inside her.

“Wow.” Bobby said as he placed a soft kiss along Athena’s shoulder then placing another upon her lips.

“Wow is right.” Athena said as she gripped Bobby’s sweaty back.

“Why don’t we go inside a have a shower maybe finish that movie we weren’t really watching.” Bobby said as helped Athena back on the floor.

“I like that idea.” Athena said sexily. “Kids won’t be home till tomorrow with it being being Halloween we could possible have a round two.” 

“Or three or four.” Bobby said making Athena laugh as she lightly smacked his chest.

Quickly getting dressed so they could head inside both Bobby and Athena heard the creepy noise.

*creeaaaaaaaaaaaaaak*

“Now I know for a fact I am not the only one who heard that.” Athena said as she hid behind Bobby.

“Why don’t we pretend we didn’t hear that and run inside.” Bobby said kinda spooked himself that Athena was right about the noise the whole time. 

“That’s a good idea!” Athena said as she took off before Bobby inside. 

“Athena!” Bobby said shocked she ran in without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! All mistakes are mine and please be kind when reviewing! :)


End file.
